A casa na árvore
by A.Padackles
Summary: Jensen contrata Jared para construir uma casa na árvore para seu sobrinho. Ele só não imaginava que quem se divertiria tanto era ele.


**A casa na árvore**

Autor: .

Capa: .

Betagem: Sem betagem. Os erros são todos meus. E aceito correções

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Concurso NFF III/2012, UA/RA, Slash (MxM), PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic, Universo Alternativo, Songfic (Thalia – Seducción).

Advertências: Homossexualidade.

Classificação: NC-17.

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

_Resumo:_ _Jensen contrata Jared para construir uma casa na árvore para seu sobrinho. Ele só não imaginava que quem se divertiria tanto era ele._

_Nota da autora: não se enganem, de infantil, não há nada nessa estória._

****

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke

Avisos: Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade. Eles são pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofendê-los. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

**Dedicatória: Esta fic é para a Deiva.**

Link para vídeo com a música: watch?v=2ndzCNjIwkg&feature=related

Era uma tranquila manhã de sábado no verão de Los Angeles e o jovem e bem sucedido administrador de empresas de 34 anos, Jensen Ross Ackles, acabara de acordar. Era por volta das nove horas e ele estava feliz e bem disposto, afinal, não tivera que acordar cedo, como fazia durante toda a semana.

Jensen havia se mudado para Los Angeles há apenas dois meses e ainda estava se adaptando a toda a badalação da cidade. Ele havia saído de Dallas, no Texas, para assumir a posição de gerente financeiro de uma importante empresa da área farmacêutica. Ele trabalhava na filial do Texas, como coordenador financeiro e, devido a seu talento, foi promovido para esta vaga disponível na matriz. Estava morando numa bela casa que a empresa lhe fornecera, num bairro elegante e tranquilo.

Após uma ducha rápida, Jensen tomou seu café da manhã e, repentinamente, lembrou-se que no próximo final de semana, receberia a visita de seus pais, Roger e Donna, que trariam com eles Logan, o sobrinho que Jensen tanto amava.

O loiro de lindos olhos verdes abriu um belo sorriso ao pensar em seu pequenino, tão parecido com ele. Então se lembrou da promessa que havia feito na visita anterior, um mês antes: construir uma casa na árvore para poderem brincar e, segundo as palavras de Logan, "acamparem na árvore".

Jensen ficou se perguntando como iria fazer a tal casa na árvore, visto que não tinha a mínima habilidade necessária para isso. Resolveu pegar o carro e procurar alguma madeireira, pois certamente lhe informariam a quantidade necessária de tábuas e lhe indicariam mão de obra.

Após rodar cerca de 15 minutos com o luxuoso veículo, outro benefício da empresa, Jensen encontrou uma madeireira e informou ao vendedor que lhe atendera as medidas da casa na árvore e ele lhe passou a quantidade necessária de todo o material. O loiro pagou, pediu para entregarem ao meio dia e perguntou por alguém que pudesse fazer o serviço.

- Conheço um carpinteiro que tem uma marcenaria a duas quadras daqui. - Informou o rapaz. - Deve estar fechada hoje, mas ele mora na casa azul ao lado. Seu nome é Jared Padalecki e a mãe dele foi minha professora. Ele mora lá com ela e o pai.

- Que tipo de homem mora com os pais? - Pensou Jensen Ackles. Em voz alta, agradeceu ao vendedor, que lhe entregara um papel com o endereço. - Obrigada.

Não demorou muito e Jensen achou a marcenaria e a casa azul onde o carpinteiro morava. Tocou a campainha e uma senhora muito simpática o atendeu:

- Pois não, jovem? - Ela disse, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, sou Jensen Ackles e me informaram que aqui mora um carpinteiro chamado Jared Pada-Pada alguma coisa.

- Padalecki. Ele é meu filho, sou Sharon Padalecki. Lamento, mas Jared não está em casa, todo sábado esse horário ele joga basquete com os garotos, na quadra da escola onde leciono. Fica bem ali. - Ela apontou com o dedo.

- Acho que não há problema de eu ir até lá procurar por ele, não é?

- Claro que não, Sr. Ackles. A escola fica aberta aos sábados pelas manhãs para a comunidade. Vá até a quadra e logo achará meu filho. Ele é um rapaz alto, forte e lindo! - Falou orgulhosa.

- Irei até lá. Muito obrigada.

Jensen entrou em seu carro e foi dirigindo até a escola, rindo para si mesmo.

- Ele é um rapaz alto, forte e lindo. - disse imitando voz de mulher. Pois sim. Aposto que é um gordinho que não tem mais de 1,70 m. e é tão lindo quanto um monstro. Mas claro que a mãe dele o acha lindo.

Sorriu um pouco mais de suas gracinhas e parou o carro em frente à escola, indo até a quadra. Tinham vários rapazes jogando basquete e quase caiu de costas ao ver um rapaz alto, forte e lindo, apenas de tênis e calção, com quase 2 metros de altura, comemorando por ter feito uma cesta de três pontos. Gigante no tamanho, mas parecia uma criança, como se tivesse a idade de Logan.

Jensen notou que estava rindo e que provavelmente estava fazendo papel de bobo, parado em frente à quadra, o olhar fixo em Jared. Ele era homossexual e terminara o namoro de fachada com Danneel, a bela assistente de diretoria, quando saiu de Dallas, afinal, não precisaria continuar com a mentira sobre sua orientação sexual em Los Angeles.

Quando Jared viu Jensen, o loiro acenou para ele e o carpinteiro foi ver o que ele queria. Jensen lhe explicou que estava procurando alguém para fazer uma casa na árvore para seu sobrinho e que o haviam indicado.

- Sim, posso fazer a casa na árvore. - Falou Jared rindo, achando aquilo engraçado. - Podemos marcar um dia e...

Jensen o interrompeu:

- Na verdade não tenho muito tempo. Meu sobrinho chegará no próximo final de semana e precisa estar pronta até lá.

- Hum. - Jared ficou pensativo um momento. - Eu realmente não terei tempo durante essa semana, pois tenho várias encomendas agendadas. Eu poderia fazer hoje e amanhã, porém meu ajudante foi passar o fim de semana em outra cidade e sozinho, não tem como.

- Entendi. E se eu o ajudasse? Eu não entendo dessas coisas, mas creio que o que você precisa é apenas alguém para ir lhe entregando os materiais e serrando as madeiras, certo?

- Sim, é sim. Nesse caso, posso fazer, mas somente se você já tiver os materiais.

- Acabei de comprar, entregarão ao meio-dia. Sei que é algo em cima da hora, mas prometi ao meu sobrinho e você sabe como são as crianças.

- Sei sim.- Jared falou e Jensen ficou se perguntando se ele tinha filhos. - Tenho minha sobrinha pequena e ela tem uma memória incrível para se lembrar de minhas promessas.

- E ela mora por perto?

- Infelizmente não. Só meus pais, minha irmã e eu moramos aqui. Meu irmão mora no Texas. Quando meu pai se mudou a trabalho há alguns anos, ele já estava cursando medicina e não nos acompanhou.

- Texas? Você é do Texas? Também sou, acabo de chegar aqui! - Jensen ficou surpreso com a coincidência. - Sou de Dallas, e você?

- Sou de San Antonio. - Jared também ficou surpreso, pois era difícil encontrar texanos em Los Angeles. - Você não tem sotaque, tem certeza que só está aqui há dois meses?

- É que morei alguns anos em Nova Iorque, estudei Administração na Columbia.

- Uau! Você deve ser o orgulho de sua família então.

Jensen ficou um pouco tímido, como sempre acontecia quando lhe elogiavam:

- Hum, talvez.

- Jeff, o médico, é o orgulho da minha família e eu sou a ovelha negra.

- Ovelha negra, você? - Jensen não podia imaginar como um homem que parecia ser tão especial com toda aquela simpatia poderia ser a ovelha negra.

- É que fui o único que não foi para faculdade. O que não quer dizer que eu não tenha estudado. Na escola eu gostava das aulas na carpintaria, achava maravilhoso fazer móveis e brinquedos de madeiras. Decidi que era isso que iria fazer para sempre. Então terminei o colegial e fui trabalhar como ajudante numa marcenaria, onde aprendi muito. Fiz alguns cursos também. Quando nos mudamos para Los Angeles, peguei minhas reservas, fiz um empréstimo e abri minha carpintaria. - Jared falava com orgulho e Jensen pôde sentir o espírito empreendedor dele, que prosseguia. - Já consegui quitar minha dívida e pretendo me aprimorar para no futuro abrir uma carpintaria maior e melhor. Quero atender a classe alta, quero ser conhecido até pelos artistas.

- Agora fiquei envergonhado por ter pedido para você fazer uma casa na árvore no meu quintal. - Jensen riu e foi acompanhado por uma alta gargalhada de Jared.

- Ora, aposto que seu sobrinho é mais especial do que qualquer ator de Hollywood.

Jensen fez que sim com a cabeça, pois Logan era o que ele tinha de mais especial na vida, até então. Jared prosseguiu:

- Bem, acho que estou falando demais e desse jeito seu sobrinho não terá uma casa na árvore. - Ele gargalhou. - Vou tomar uma ducha aqui no vestiário mesmo. Vem comigo e continuamos conversando.

O mais alto foi seguido por Jensen e este quase teve um colapso no momento em que Jared tirou toda a roupa e foi se banhar. Tentou disfarçar e controlar um princípio de ereção, olhando para o teto e falando sobre seu trabalho, enquanto Jared se molhava.

Jared saiu do chuveiro, secou o corpo malhado e vestiu uma camiseta branca com decote V e uma bermuda preta. Calçou um chinelo e pegou sua mochila.

- Prontinho! É só passar em casa pra deixar minhas coisas e pegar minhas ferramentas. - O moreno falou.

Eles deixaram a escola e quando Jared viu o belo carro de Jensen, ficou excitado:

- Uau! Você tem um BMW Z4. É um carro incrível, cara! E esse tom de azul é lindo.

- Obrigada, mas na verdade não é meu. É da empresa, benefício oferecido.

- Puxa, isso que é benefício, hein? - Eles entraram no carro e Jensen deu a partida. - Vou lhe mostrar o meu carro, era do meu avô, passou para o meu pai e agora é meu. Três gerações na família, sendo muito bem cuidado.

Chegaram na casa e Jared foi saltando do carro e levando Jensen até a garagem, onde havia um Chevy Impala 1967 preto. O mais velho passou a mão no capô do carro e disse:

- Que belo carro, muito bem conservado. Um dia vou querer dirigir ele, se não se importar.

- Claro que não. Aliás, que tal na semana que vem eu passar na sua casa e conhecer seu sobrinho? Aí damos um passeio no Impala e vamos num parque.

- Ótima ideia. Logan vai adorar! - Jensen disse isso, mas sabia que ele gostaria muito mais. E não exatamente por causa do carro.

- Bem, deixa eu pegar minhas ferramentas para irmos. - Falou Jared, pegando suas coisas e em seguida levando-as para o carro de Jensen, após avisar a mãe que iria trabalhar e chegaria tarde.

No caminho para sua casa, Jensen se lembrou de que não havia comprado ainda a tinta para pintar a casa na árvore e perguntou ao moreno altíssimo onde poderia fazê-lo. Jared indicou e juntos escolheram as cores: amarelo claro para as "paredes" e azul celeste para o "telhado".

O loiro aproveitou e comprou alguns lanches do Subway, afinal, não faltava muito para o meio-dia.

*-*-*

Pouco depois das doze horas, o caminhão da madeireira chegou e descarregou os materiais que Jensen havia comprado. Jared analisou as tábuas e sua feição se transformou. Ele agora era o profissional concentrado em seu trabalho, realizando cálculos mentais e planejando a disposição da madeira para poder fazer a casa.

Jensen, que acabara de trazer a escada necessária para a obra, estava olhando para Jared, admirando as medições que ele fazia. Estava calor e o moreno tirou a camisa, deixando uma vez mais seus músculos à mostra. Ackles aproveitou e trouxe algumas cervejas geladas e os lanches que havia comprado. Serviu ao novo amigo e a si próprio. Conversaram sobre suas infâncias no Texas e aos poucos descobriram várias coisas em comum. Sentiam que se conheciam há anos.

Jared comeu bastante e depressa. Precisava de muita energia para poder manter aquele corpo. Bebeu somente duas cervejas e brincou sobre isso:

- Não quero fazer uma casa torta para seu sobrinho.

O carpinteiro explicou a Jensen o processo de construção da casa e esse fez um grande esforço para entender. Era muito bom com cálculos e em sua profissão, mas não nesse tipo de atividade. Por fim, começaram. A princípio, Jared serrou algumas tábuas e então subiu na árvore escolhida: uma não muito alta, com galhos firmes e que não cresceria tanto. Ele mostrou a Jensen as tábuas maiores, que seriam usada como base, para fazer o chão da casa. O loiro as entregaria e ele iria pregá-las.

Feita a base da casa, Jared desceu da árvore para colocar algumas vigas de madeira que dariam o suporte necessário. Estava suando bastante e Jensen observou umas gotas de suor escorrendo por suas costas, brilhando sob a luz do sol. Sentiu ainda mais calor após essa cena e tirou a camisa, ficando somente com o jeans justo que lhe deixava com as pernas e glúteos marcados e pode jurar que o carpinteiro lhe lançou um olhar de desejo.

Jared bebeu um pouco de água e Jensen tomou mais cerveja. Ele necessitava de um pouco mais de álcool no sangue. O moreno perguntou se havia algum banheiro que pudesse usar ou teria que fazer igual aos cachorros e utilizar a árvore e então Jensen, rindo muito, falou:

- Pode me acompanhar que eu lhe mostro onde fica o banheiro.

Jared o seguiu para dentro da casa, decorada com poucas coisas, porém todas muito bonitas. Seus olhos focaram uma belíssima estante de madeira que havia na sala e, após pedir licença, foi até ela, passando-lhe a mão. Jensen achou engraçado, pois havia pensado que o mais novo iria olhar as diversas fotos espalhadas em porta-retratos e, por um momento, invejou a estante por receber o carinho daquelas mãos.

- Belo móvel - Jared falou e só então viu as fotos. - Sua família?

- Sim. - Jensen foi logo mostrando uma foto de seu sobrinho Logan e falou orgulhoso. - Essa belezinha é o Logan, futuro proprietário de uma casa na árvore no meu quintal.

Jared pegou o porta retrato e disse:

- Um garotinho muito bonito. E parecido com você.

Ambos ficaram levemente corados e Jensen mostrou toda a sua família, tentando disfarçar a satisfação que aquelas palavras lhe trouxeram. Foi quando suas mãos se tocaram, ao irem ao mesmo tempo em direção a um dos porta-retratos. Os dois sentiram um tremor e Jared disfarçou:

- É melhor eu ir ao banheiro e continuar a trabalhar.

Mas ele não desviou seus olhos dos de Jensen, que então se afastou e indicou qual era a porta do toalete.

**No puedo resistir la tentación**

**De tu piel cuando me tocas**

**Mil cosas me provocas**

**Yo me alejo**

**Para sentir alivio**

**Y volver al aire tibio**

**Calmar esta revolución  
**  
**Não posso resistir a tentação**

**Da sua pele quando me toca**

**Mil coisas me provoca**

**Eu me afasto**

**Para sentir alívio**

**E voltar o ar que você me tirou**

**Acalmar essa revolução**

Jensen voltou para o lado de fora e ficou esperando Jared lá. Precisava de ar porque se sentia queimando. Estava tendo uma forte atração por aquele homem. Mais do que isso, sentia algo especial por ele, como se aquilo fosse amor a primeira vista. Riu para si mesmo. Nunca acreditou nessas coisas e não era agora que isso ia acontecer. Não sabia nem se Padalecki gostava de homens, como podia desejá-lo? Apesar de que Jared havia lhe lançado certos olhares.

Ainda mantinha o sorriso bobo no rosto, quando Jared voltou. Parecia ainda mais lindo e estava com os cabelos molhados, algumas gotas de água caindo dos fios e escorrendo pelo peito e costas. Ackles mordeu os lábios, sem perceber. Mas Jared percebeu.

- Vamos continuar! – Falou Jared, pegando uma de suas ferramentas e passando as instruções para Jensen. Parecia um pouco sem jeito.

O carpinteiro subiu na árvore e ficou numa posição que deixava seu traseiro deliciosamente bonito e foi por muito pouco que o loiro não soltou um "minha nossa". Seu coração batia tão forte e tão alto quanto o martelo que Jared estava usando. Ele estava perdendo o controle e novamente teve que impedir uma ereção, desviando seu pensamento para qualquer coisa que não fosse Jared, antes que fosse tarde demais.

**Ya no puedo volver atrás**

**Soy parte de este juego**

**Que se juega con fuego amor**

**Todo quema y mi corazón**

**Que se agita a mil por hora**

**Y yo perdiendo el control  
**  
**Não posso mais voltar atrás**

**Sou parte desse jogo**

**Que se joga com fogo amor**

**Tudo queima e meu coração**

**Que bate a mil por hora**

**Estou perdendo o controle**

Para a sorte de Jensen, Jared mudou de posição e, embora não conseguisse controlar seu coração, a beira de uma taquicardia, controlou seu pênis, tentando não pensar em nada, mas apenas se concentrando no trabalho.

Com o passar da tarde, algumas nuvens começaram a cobrir o céu e aos poucos, foi escurecendo.

Jared desceu e, enquanto olhava para o céu, falou para Jensen que não poderiam continuar, porque ia chover.

- É melhor terminarmos amanhã, Jensen. Só vai faltar cobrir e pintar, que é mais fácil.

Eles ficaram olhando a casinha, ainda sem teto e então se olharam, por alguns segundos e o olhar foi tão intenso, que até a natureza se manifestou, em forma de raio e o estrondo de um trovão foi ouvido. Eles saíram daquele estado de quase transe e Jared quebrou o estranho silêncio.

- Vou guardar minhas ferramentas, Jensen. Não quero que a chuva as estrague.

- Eu lhe ajudo.

Quando abaixaram para começar a recolhê-las, foram ambos na direção do serrote e ficaram com os rostos muitos próximos. Seus lábios queriam se tocar, mas Jensen ficou em dúvida e as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair, o que fez com que se afastassem e se apressassem em pegar tudo e levar para a garagem, mas ainda assim se molharam um pouco.

**Taquicardia y aceleración**

**Ya son una constante**

**Son síntomas que da tu amor**

**Pienso en nada**

**Para volver a cero**

**Y te veo de igual modo**

**No para este deseo amor**

**Taquicardia e aceleração**

**Ja são uma constante  
São sintomas que seu amor me dá  
Tento relaxar**

**Para poder recomeçar**

**Mas tudo continua igual**

**O desejo não para, amor**

A chuva foi ficando mais grossa e num impulso, Jensen perguntou se Jared não queria tomar um banho quente e colocar roupas secas. Meio sem jeito, o mais jovem aceitou.

Eles entraram na casa e Jared falou:

- Já sei onde fica o banheiro, vou indo tomar banho. Você pode, por favor, me trazer a toalha e roupas secas?

Ackles ficou sem ação e de boca aberta, não sabia se aquilo era um convite ou uma frase dita inocentemente.

- O que foi, Jensen?

- Nada não, vou pegar a toalha e as roupas.

Jared entrou no banheiro e dois minutos depois, um Jensen muito sem graça chegou com os itens solicitados, mas olhando para cima.

Padalecki caiu na risada:

- Ora, parece que nunca viu um homem pelado! Parece até que não me viu pelado hoje de manhã!

Jensen ficou extremamente vermelho e Jared continuou rindo. Provocar Jensen podia ser divertido. O loiro pediu licença e saiu, dizendo que o deixaria a vontade para terminar seu banho.

Quando Jared acabou, secou-se e colocou as roupas que Jensen lhe entregou: uma cueca boxer preta, uma calça de moletom, também preta e uma camiseta azul. Como Jensen também era forte, a roupa lhe serviu bem, apenas a calça ficou um pouquinho curta. Ele foi até a sala e, não encontrando Jensen lá, chamou por ele.

- Estou aqui no quarto, Jared. – Antes que Jensen pudesse concluir sua frase e dizer que estava indo pro chuveiro, no banheiro de sua suíte, Padalecki entrou lá e o encontrou apenas de cueca.

Jensen corou novamente e Jared tentou reparar o erro:

- Desculpe, Jensen. Eu não deveria ter entrado assim. E também não devia ter feito aquela brincadeira no banheiro. Mas este sou eu, sempre falando e fazendo o que não devo.

O mais velho pensou que na verdade Jared poderia sim fazer o que não devia, pois a essa altura estava completamente apaixonado pelo carpinteiro.

- Sem problemas, Jared. Sinta-se a vontade enquanto vou tomar banho, pode ficar vendo televisão, se quiser. – Jensen lhe entregou seu controle remoto e lhe apontou a cama, para que ele se acomodasse para ver algo na TV. Enquanto caminhou para o banheiro, pôde jurar que Jared estava olhando sua bunda e, dessa vez, não conseguiu segurar a ereção. E nem quis.

Seu pênis estava duro e Jensen o acariciava. Conhecia Jared há apenas algumas horas, mas era como se fosse há uma vida. Estava totalmente apaixonado e o desejava com ardor. Lembrou de seu corpo nu, de seus olhos claros, da sua risada contagiante, de suas covinhas, do suor escorrendo por suas costas e da proximidade dos seus lábios. Aumentou os movimentos de vai-e-vem e instantes depois gozou.

Jensen deixou o banheiro enrolado em um roupão e, sentiu o coração quase parar por ver Jared ali, deitado em sua cama, cochilando. Queria tê-lo para sempre naquela cama, não apenas uns minutos, enquanto via algo bobo na TV. Queria tê-lo para fazer amor, para conversarem sobre seus dias, para planejarem seu futuro.

Ackles tirou seu roupão e foi em direção ao armário, para poder se vestir. Nesse momento, Jared despertou e, ao vê-lo sem roupa, sentiu arrepios. Ficou calado, olhando-o se vestir. Quando Jensen terminou e olhou para trás, o moreno fingiu que estava dormindo, mas Jensen havia percebido e fingiu acreditar. Jared fingiu acordar e se desculpou:

- Sinto muito, acabei cochilando. Que falta de modos eu tenho. – Ele sorriu e se levantou. – Se não for incômodo, podia me levar para casa agora?

- Por que você na fica aqui, Jared? Está chovendo bastante, você pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes. – Na verdade o que Jensen queria era que Padalecki dormisse com ele.

- Se você prefere, eu fico. Vou apenas telefonar para minha mãe. – Ele riu. – E pelo menos assim, amanhã começamos a nossa obra cedo, porque não deverá amanhecer chovendo, espero.

- Sim, também espero. – E já que você vai ficar, vou cozinhar algo para nós.

- Você cozinha? – Jared se admirou.

- Sim, moro sozinho há muitos anos, tive que aprender a cozinhar. Vamos até a cozinha? Vou fazer uma bela macarronada e você pode abrir o vinho para me ajudar.

E lá foram eles. O jogo da sedução havia começado, mesmo que não estivessem percebendo.

O jantar havia ficado delicioso e uma garrafa de vinho tinto acompanhou o macarrão a bolonhesa.

Jensen se sentia leve por causa do álcool e bem relaxado também. Assim que terminaram de comer, pegou o restante do vinho e chamou Jared até a sala. Ainda chovia um pouco e o loiro decidiu colocar um CD. Música country texana, pois sabia que seu novo amigo iria gostar.

Eles se sentaram no tapete mesmo, recostando-se no sofá e esvaziando a garrafa de vinho, a bebiba mágica que deixou Jensen sem defesa alguma quando sentiu Jared aproximar o rosto do seu.

- Jensen, preciso lhe falar algo. – Jared estava praticamente sussurrando. – Espero não assustá-lo. Lembra que falei que sou a ovelha negra da minha família?

- Sim. – Ackles ficou confuso. – O que que tem?

- Não contei todos os motivos, mas eu sou homossexual.

Jensen soltou uma gargalhada e Jared se levantou, constrangido.

- Desculpa, Jared. Não pude deixar de rir. É que eu também sou a ovelha negra da família, então. Só que eles não sabem. – Jensen se levantou e se aproximou de Jared, que olhava a chuva fraca pela janela.

- Você quer dizer que também é gay? – Padalecki perguntou, mas a resposta que teve foi um beijo intenso e apaixonado.

Retomando a consciência, Jensen se afastou. Onde estava com a cabeça? Não era porque Jared lhe contara que era gay que tinha que atacá-lo daquele modo.

- Desculpe, Jared. É o vinho. Estou tonto. Vou me deitar, ok. Amanhã conversamos.

Jensen deixou a sala e Jared não sabia se ficava triste por isso ou feliz pelo beijo maravilhoso que havia ganhado. E ficou na sala mais um tempo, imaginando o que mais aquela boca poderia fazer.

**Seducción**

**Peligrosa poción**

**Que me envenena el cuerpo**

**Me pone al descubierto amor**

**Sin defensas**

**Estoy tan propensa**

**Al pecado de tu boca**

**Que todo esto provoca en mí**

**Seducción**

**Peligrosa poción**

**Que me envenena el cuerpo**

**Me pone al descubierto amor**

**Sin defensas**

**Estoy tan propensa**

**Al pecado de tu boca  
**  
**Sedução**

**Perigosa poção**

**Que envenena o meu corpo**

**E me desnuda inteirinho amor**

**Sem defesas**

**Estou tão vulnerável**

**Ao pecado que é a sua boca**

**Que provoca tudo isso em mim**

**Sedução**

**Perigosa poção**

**Que envenena o meu corpo**

**E me desnuda inteirinho amor**

**Sem defesas**

**Estou tão vulnerável**

**Ao pecado que é a sua boca**

Domingo amanheceu com um lindo céu azul, afinal, era verão. Jensen acordou ao som de marteladas e, ao olhar pela janela de seu quarto, vislumbrou Jared montando o telhado da casa da árvore.

Minutos depois e Jensen estava lá fora, com uma bandeja com suco de laranja e biscoitos doces e salgados.

- Bom dia, Jared! Estou servindo o café da manhã aqui na varanda, desça e venha comer.

Padalecki desceu da árvore e foi até a varanda. Jensen agora trazia uma bandeja com café e pães torrados. Sem dúvidas, era um homem prendado.

Eles comeram e nenhum dos dois mencionou o beijo da noite anterior, mas ambos sentiam uma crescente tensão sexual entre eles.

- É melhor eu continuar meu trabalho. – Jared falou, - Tenho que terminar logo esse telhado para começarmos a pintar por fora antes do almoço, pois se hoje chover novamente, poderá estragar a pintura se não estiver seca.

- Começarmos? – Jensen riu. – Você quer que eu pinte também?

- Sim, se não, não conseguirei terminar cedo. E não se preocupe se não souber pintar. Eu também não sou pintor. – E lá foi Jared continuar seu serviço e Jensen a ajudá-lo.

Conforme planejado, a casa ficou pronta as 11h00 e eles começaram a pintá-la. Primeiro, o lado de fora e pararam para almoçar.

Dessa vez, Jensen fez apenas lanches e, rapidamente retomaram o trabalho. Jared tirou a camiseta, por causa do calor e percebeu Jensen o admirando. O loiro já não disfarçava.

Eles conversavam sobre tudo e riam o tempo inteiro, principalmente por estarem ficando cobertos de tinta.

Quando finalmente terminaram, poucos depois das 15h00, tinham mais tinta neles do que na casa. Foram se limpar com solvente.

- Acho que vamos precisar de um banho. – Jensen falou, sem a intenção de ser malicioso, mas quando percebeu, Jared estava jogando-o contra a árvore e lhe deu um beijo cheio de desejo.

Quando conseguiu se afastar, Jensen sussurrou:

- Agora mais do que nunca preciso de um banho. Vem comigo? – O pedido de Jensen estava mais para uma ordem e Jared era muito obediente.

No banheiro da suíte de Jensen, eles se beijaram por um longo tempo e passaram a trocar carícias e a se masturbarem mutuamente.

Jensen se ajoelhou e engoliu a ereção de Jared, que sorriu maravilhado, pois estava sentindo o que aquela boca era capaz! Ackles parecia ter nascido para aquilo, ele lambia, chupava, sugava, tocava, tudo num ritmo e numa precisão tão incrível que Jared gemia alto de tanto prazer.

O mais velho segurava com força as nádegas de Padalecki, devorando-o cada vez mais, até que Jared explodiu em gozo e ele sentiu o jorro quente em sua garganta.

Eles se beijaram novamente e Jensen gozou, sendo masturbado por Jared. E também se lembrando da noite anterior, quando se tocou pensando no outro.

Terminado o banho, Jensen uma vez mais emprestou roupas limpas para Jared.

- Estou lhe dando roupa limpa, comida e cama. Não acha que mereço uma recompensa? – Brincou Jensen.

Jared lhe deu um beijo digno de final de filme de amor e sussurrou:

- Isso serve?

- Hm... Sim.

- Agora que terminei a casa na árvore, estou liberado para ir embora, Sr. Ackles? – Jared sorriu, fazendo que não com a cabeça. Não queria ir embora nunca, se fosse possível.

- Olha, você vai ter que me ajudar a decorar aquela casa. – Jensen brincou. - Vem comigo no shopping que tem aqui perto? Vou comprar uns colchonetes, uma lamparina e uns quadrinhos infantis com os personagens favoritos de Logan.

- Mas é claro que vou. Onde você quiser.

Eles trocaram um selinho e partiram, para fazerem as compras e comerem.

Quando voltaram, levaram tudo para a casinha. Jared colocou os quadros na parede e Jensen arrumou as outras coisas.

- Fizemos um bom trabalho, Jensen!

- Sim, Jared. Logan vai amar. Eu só preciso lhe pagar e já o levo para casa.

Jared o calou com um beijo.

- Não vai me pagar. Esse é meu presente para Logan. Mas tem que me prometer deixar minha sobrinha brincar com ele.

- Quando quiser. Mas apenas se o tio dela brincar comigo. – Jensen mordeu os lábios maliciosamente.

- Brincar de casinha ou de médico?

- Ambos.

Na velocidade da luz, eles se despiram e ficaram duros rapidamente.

Jensen abriu as pernas de Jared, deitando-se por cima dele e colocando suas pernas sobre seus ombros. Alargou-o com seus dedos e agradeceu por sempre ter camisinhas na carteira. Após colocá-la, foi entrando bem devagar no mais novo, tomando seu corpo pouco a pouco, acelerando os movimentos, aumentando o ritmo, ditando as regras para o alcance do êxtase.

**Lo que haz hecho**

**Es violar mis derechos**

**Haz tomado mi cuerpo y ya no tengo control**

**Dictadura de mis movimientos**

**Sublimes a tu antojo**

**Que sufro pero gozo**

**Oh…**

**O que tem feito  
É violar os meus direitos**

**Você tomou meu corpo e eu não tenho controle**

**Ditadura dos meus movimentos**

**Irrisório sublime**

**Eu sofro, mas eu desfruto**

**Oh ...**

Jared sentia seu membro roçar na barriga de Jensen, enquanto o de Jensen estava fundo dentro de si. Suas línguas duelavam eroticamente, seus corpos fortes unidos em um só, até que o clímax chegou quase ao mesmo tempo para ambos.

Deitados sobre o colchonete, sentindo a brisa da noite entrando, eles tiveram a certeza de que nunca mais se separariam.

De repente, Jensen quebrou o silêncio, gargalhando.

- O que foi, Jens?

- É que nós que inauguramos a casinha do meu sobrinho, Jay. Dá para acreditar?

- Não, não dá pra acreditar. Acho melhor nós repetirmos para termos certeza. Mas na verdade, não inauguramos nada, sou um excelente profissional e isso aqui foi apenas o teste de segurança, para ver se a casinha aguenta.

- Tenho certeza que aguenta. – Jensen falou com um brilho ávido nos olhos.

- Eu ainda não tenho tanta certeza, Jens. Preciso de mais um teste.

E Jared começou o teste colocando Jensen de quatro.

_FIM_

_Nota Final: Espero que tenham gostado de mais uma insanidade minha. Tive esse plot quando ouvi no elevador uma moça falando para um rapaz que a mãe dele havia falado a ela que ele [estudavam na mesma faculdade] era um rapaz alto, fortinho e bonito. Aí ela ficou procurando o tal rapaz alto e quando o conheceu, ele era até bonito, mas gordinho e nada alto. Daí pensei na mãe do Jared o descrevendo ao Jensen e, nesse caso, ela não estaria mentindo. Ele é um rapaz alto, forte e lindo realmente._


End file.
